RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type
The RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type is a variant of the RX-78-2 Gundam. It was first featured in the original design series MSV-R. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type is prototype close-quarters combat mobile suit. The Gundam Real Type is no different than the RX-78-2 Gundam. Built from lightweight Luna Titanium, its frame was both lighter than that of Zeon's mass-produced Mobile Suits and much sturdier, able to shrug off a Zaku's machine gun fire with little to no damage. Its offensive power was above and beyond that of the Zeon Zakus. The Gundam would engage in most battles with its Beam Rifle making it the first Mobile Suit to have firepower equivalent to a battleship beam cannon. In addition, it made use of two beam sabers, a blade of extremely hot plasma which could cut through any metal with ease. The Gundam Real Type was also equipped with 60mm vulcan guns that were chain guns stored on the sides of the Gundam Real Type's head. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :The Vulcan guns were 60mm chain guns stored on the sides of the Gundam's head. Having the greatest rate of fire of all the Gundam's weapons these are primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, shoot down missiles, or hit other fast moving targets. ;*Beam Saber :The beam sabers use Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material. The particles for the beam sabers are stored by E-cap in the hilt of the saber, which is recharged from the Gundam's reactor when the saber is returned to its socket. ;*Beam Rifle :The Beam Rifle is the primary weapon used by the Gundam. Making use of the Federations E-cap (or "energy capacitor") technology, the rifle uses charged concentrations of mega-particles as ammunition. This gives the beam rifle firepower equivalent to that of a battleship's main cannon. ;*Shield :Hand-carried, forearm-mounted or stored on the Gundam's backpack, the shield is a simple defense used to block most incoming ballistic and explosive projectiles. Also used to great effect in close quarters battle with enemy mobile suits. Has a view port than can be sealed off with an internal blast plate. History The RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type and the G-Fighter Real Type only appeared in tactical computer simulations used by the Earth Federation Forces during the end of the One Year War. The battle simulations of the Gundam Real Type were to gather data analysis on further improvements on the Gundam. The color scheme of the Gundam Real Type is to differentiate it from the RX-78-2 Gundam while tested in the computer simulations. Gallery G8907451.jpg|Real Type Gundam as featured on Gundam Card Builder Gunpla HGUC_Gundam_(21st_Century_Real_Type_Ver.).jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-78 Gundam (21st Century Real Type Version)(P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art RealtypeGundam.jpg|Original 1/100 RX-78 Gundam (Real Type) Legend of Mechanical Design.jpg|1/100 MG RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type Color Ver. 2.0 (Super Kunio Okawara Exhibition exclusive; 2013): box art Action Figures MSiA_RX782-MS06F_RealType_p01.JPG|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RX-78-2 Gundam vs MS-06F Zaku II" double set (Asian "Okawara's Illustration Version"; 2000): package front view. EMSiA_rx-78-2_RealType_p01.jpg|Extended Mobile Suit in Action (ExMSiA / EMIA) "RX-78-2 Gundam (Real Type Color)" (2007): package front view. RobotDamashii_Rx-78-2_verANIME-RealType_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "RX-78-2 Gundam Ver. A.N.I.M.E. Type Color of Movie Poster" (Tamashii Nation 2016 exclusive): package front view KadoSenshi_RX-78-2_Gundam_Prototype.jpg|Kado Senshi "RX-78-2 Gundam (Real Type Colors)" (Limited edition Gundam World 2002 in C3 exclusive; 2002): box art GFF_0032_GMSniperCustom_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0032 "RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom / RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type (Ver. Ka)" figure set (2006): package front view GFF_0032_GMSniperCustom_box-back.jpg|GFF #0032 "RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom / RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type (Ver. Ka)" figure set (2006): package rear view GFF_0032_GMSinperCustom-RealTypeGundamVerKa_Sample.jpg|GFF #0032 "RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom" figure: product sample (right) with parts convertible to RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type (Ver. Ka; left). GFF_0036_FullArmorGundamFrameModel_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0036 "FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam Model / RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type 'Ver. Ka'" figure set (2007): package front view GFF_0036_FullArmorGundamFrameModel_box-back.jpg|GFF #0036 "FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam Model / RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type 'Ver. Ka'" figure set (2007): package rear view GFF_0036_FullArmorGundamFrameModel-RealTypeGundamVerKa_Sample.jpg|GFF #0036 "FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam Model" figure (2007): product sample (left) with parts convertible to "RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type 'Ver. Ka'" figure (right) Notes and Trivia References JM7pm.jpg|Gundam Real Type from MSV-R File:23R1T452.png|Gundam Real Type: information External Links